the warmth in your tears
by imitation L
Summary: ANOTHER KENMI!! WAHH..this one is sort of weird..R+R!


Title: The warmth in your tears

Title: The warmth in your tears (Chapter one)

Author: Darkness of Death

Author's notes: ANOTHER KENMI..muwahahaha..too bad ff.net was disabled for SO many stupid days..humph!

Disclaimer: I own Kenmi..cuz I thought of it.. HA ^^

But I do not own Digimon...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ken's POV

My eyes wandered off my science books. And landed on a picture of Mimi and I ..together. It was the first time we met, after that I dropped my Kaiser attitude.

FlashBack one year ago

"Hey Ken!" Daisuke's voice rattled my brain.

"Oh hi Daisuke." I smiled and stood up. A pink haired girl was with him.

"Meet Mimi. She was one of the original digi-destineds." Daisuke proudly announced. I didn't dare to look at her. My dark blue hair covered most of my face.

"Hello, Ken." Mimi said.

A faint blush appeared on my face when she spoke again.

"Ken? Are you alright?" She lowered to my level and brushed my hair away.

"Oh yes." I smiled, I looked up at her. Her soft hand touched my face again. The faint blush on my face grew redder.

"You know what? Daisuke?" Mimi turned to Daisuke and spoke.

"What?" Daisuke took off his goggles and wiped them clean.

"Ken's sort of cute, when he's not the Kaiser." Mimi turned back towards me and winked. I blushed even redder. 

I wanted to say something to Mimi too, about how pretty she was. But, Miyako interrupted.

"Oh wow! Mimi, you came!" Miyako grabbed Mimi's hand and let her towards the picnic.

After the girls left. Daisuke put his arm around my shoulder and said."Mimi is a pretty one!" He grinned widely.

"She sure is." I smiled.

Flashback Ends

I tapped the frame with my pencil. Wishing that her hand would be on my face again, just a gentle brush. But, what am I? Nothing... I just wish that she would be mine.. for once..

I looked out the window. The bright stars flashed brightly in the darken night sky. I browsed around for a shooting star. But, it was hopeless. Wishing, hoping, praying. It would never be true.

I didn't realize it, but I fell asleep on my desk half way through the night. My science homework wasn't complete. But, I can finish it before school in the library. 

I got up just in time, a sweet scent of waffles and strawberries. I straightened up and stretched. I packed my things for school and headed towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Ken. How was your sleep?" Mother smiled kindly.

"Oh good thank you." It wasn't that good. But I didn't want her to worry.

I ate as fast as I could and headed off to the library.

"I am off to school! Mother." I waved and left the apartment. I didn't see any other kids on my walk to school. Probably because, they're all still asleep.

But, a pink haired girl caught my eye. It was Mimi! What was she doing so early in the morning? I walked quickly to catch up.

She didn't see me. But, I spoke up.

"Good morning Mimi." I smiled. A gentle blush appeared.

"Good morning Ken." She smiled, I love the way she smile. Makes my heart warm. 

I heard soft footsteps behind me. But I ignored it. 

A shiny blade suddenly appeared on Mimi's throat. 

"What?" Anger spread across my face.

"Give me money or the girl gets it!" A robber said. He was wearing all black with a mask on. I quickly emptied my wallet. There wasn't much in there, only around 5000 yen. Mimi realized that I don't have much money. She took out her wallet and threw it to me.

I opened her pink hello kitty wallet, there was a picture of me and her together. I smiled. But, anger quickly took over. I took all the money out and throw it on the ground. Together there was 25000 yen.

"Now let her go!" I shouted angrily.

The robber let Mimi go, when he went to pick up the money. A sharp pain stabbed me in the stomach. I fell onto the ground, I realized I was bleeding. A lot too. 

Mimi kneeled onto the ground, crying. 

"Ken! Are you okay?" He held my hand and squeezed it.

"I am going to be fine. Please go call 9-1-1 quickly!" I pointed towards a payphone near. But, my energy wasn't holding up very much. My hand fell flat against the ground. I fainted.

Mimi's POV

Ken has been stabbed and it's all my fault! I grabbed the phone and dailed 9-1-1.

"Hello, my friend has been stabbed by a robber. Please get an ambulance here A.S.A.P!" Mimi shouted.

"Yes, and your location?" 

"Um, near Okata High school." I stammered. Tears fell like raindrops.

"Please hurry!" I shouted.

"We will be there in five minutes!" The officer said. 

"Thank you." I hanged up the phone and ran towards Ken, seeing if he's okay. Seems as he have fainted. My sweaty hand ran across his forehead. Running my fingers through his dark blue hair. I cried, and cried. Tears fell on his face. I quickly brushed it away. I held him in my arms. Hoping he would be okay soon.

____________________________________________

OOO! I am EVIL! Cutting you in the MIDDLE of the bad part.. well I can't give anything away yet..so..stay tooned ^_^

Another Kenmi! YEP!

I would like to thank Tachikawa Mimi for the wonderful Kenmi picture! Arigoto Mimi-san ^^ 

Darkness-san..Signing off..

E-mail lain_mizuki@hotmail.com

ICQ: 92084593

AIM: xooblackroseoox

MSN: Darkness_of_death


End file.
